Millerainia
'''History:''' '''Quick History: 1962-1900''' The country of Millerainia used to be just farmers who decided to break away from their tribes. They formed the country in 1692 and have seen much success. The first king was Niktor the Great. Niktor was a great leader who believed in a strong rular. Niktor built the famed Montenia Castles, just North of present day Millsport. Niktor was mysteriousely killed and his brother Krintus became king. Krintus not only became king, but he became dictator. He was the one who influenced the countrie's army to become big and tough. He also eliminated a lot of Millerainian Jews in his quest for a diversity-free world. In 1738, Krintus died of a heart attack and his daughter Kellen became heir to the throne. Kellen was an animal lover so everything she did had to do with animals. Since she was but fourteen when she became queen, she became the top woman of the country. Using this love, Kellen made laws to protect her people and animals. She had a capitol city built and named it Milladelphia. From there she had the army build houses for widows and cook for the elderly. Kellen died at the respectable age of 83. In 1807 Kellen's son didn't want to be king, and since there were no othe heirs, he abolished the position of king and created a Prime Minister. Ken Ubeck was the states first Prime Minister. Then came Hank Yun, George Ewe, and Frank Oposom. Quick History: 1900-Present In 1900, Millerainia had it's first Millerainian Jew as Prime Minister. Elijah Speilburg IV governed for ten years and retired. In 1910 Yassen Blasgo became Prime Minister. He was the worst, he forced immigrants to work for him as servents, and slaves. He set up tough laws that were impossible not to break. He killed all of Parliment and at one point, had every citizen in jail. He tyranted for thirty years until he was killed by a hired assasin. The state was in horrible economic failure and over seventy five percent of the population of people immigrated to countries like Erikobbystann, Novan,and more. Then Greg Gallant came into power. He worked hard to fix the economy, build parks and public schools. He also wrote the nation's national anthem. He also served for thirty years, to fix the bad economy. Millerainia continued to stay at the same levels of happiness, and freedom until 2009 when Tom Jerry was elected Prime Minister. He worked to keep citizens safe and happy. He also created a new flag. Technology is excelent and so is the education, religous freedom, econimic freedom and political freedom '''Facts''' Demographics Population: 3,872,282,213 as of 4/27/10 Birth Rate: 14.1 births/1000 population Death Rate 7.83 deaths/ 1,000 population Language: English Population Below Poverty Line 5% Religion: 51% Roman Catholic 39% Protestant 6% Jewish 3% Muslim 1% Other Major Parties:"Conservative Party" "Liberal Party" "Environment Party" "Progressive Party""Equal Party" Current Prime Minister Party: Conservative Party Military Size: 1,936,141,121 as of 4/27/10 Military Divisons: Royal Air Force; Royal Navy; Millerainian Army Economics Type of Economy: Free Market with rare government interference Currency: Metros (M$) [MET] Current National Wealth: $387,228,224,299,939 $1 USD= M$1 MET Millerainian Stock Exchange [MSE]: +20.0 GDP per Capita: $61,259 Patriotic Moto:"Justice, Education and Freedom" Nicknames: "The Nation To The North" "World's Lighthouse" National Holidays: Christmas Easter Independence Day (May 22) Everyday Heroes Day (Oct. 12) Armed Forces Day (June 30) Labor Day (June 4) Arbor Day (April 23) Millerainia Day (Jan 18) Observances: Siblings Day (July 17) Prime Minister Miller's Birthday (August 14) Valentines Day Halloween Ireland Independence Day Iceland Independence Day Canada Independence Day Fremdow Independence Day Children Day Grandparents Day Mother's Day Father's Day Neighbor's Day Capital Day (GMSMA) National Colors: Sky Blue, Canary Yellow, White Flower: Marigold Tree: White Pine Animal: White Stag/ Polar Bear Bird:Golden Eagle http://millerainia.weebly.com